Des bêtes en cage
by MissGrangerDm
Summary: Harry travaille dans une librairie à Auckland. Solitaire, il s'est reconstruit une vie en Nouvelle-Zélande en se faisant appeler Hamish. Le lendemain de ses 27 ans, il tombe nez à nez sur Draco Malfoy en pleine rue. Comment faire quand celui-ci le reconnaît dès le premier regard et ne semble pas prêt à sortir de sa vie ?


**31 Juillet 2007, 13h**

Un léger coup dans la petite échelle qui le maintenait en équilibre jusque-là, fit tomber les livres qu'il cherchait jusqu'alors à ranger. Une vague excuse murmurée, le coupable continua son chemin et sortit de la boutique sans se soucier des bouquins étendus au sol. Le vendeur le regarda partir, trop lassé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il descendit pour les ramasser quand une voix retentit de l'arrière-boutique.

\- Hamish ! Tu peux venir une minute ?

Le jeune homme posa les affaires sur le comptoir et rejoignit son employeur, Adolphus Johnston. Ce dernier était un sexagénaire plein de vie. Il s'occupait de la petite librairie familiale « Johnston & Cie » depuis plus de trente ans maintenant.

\- Ah, tu es là ! Dit le libraire quand le jeune homme le rejoignit, Je voulais te dire, Mitchell passera faire la livraison avant la fermeture, je peux te laisser t'en occuper ?

L'employé lui sourit et hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord.

\- Tu es sûr ? Lui dit le vieil homme, si tu avais prévu de sortir Hamish, dis le moi et je te libère du travail plus tôt ce n'est pas grave, je peux...

Le garçon le coupa dans son monologue avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé chez lui de force.

\- Non, non, Dolph', rien de prévu pour moi ce soir. Je m'occupe de la fermeture. Isla sera contente que tu rentres plus tôt.

Isla était l'épouse d'Adolphus, et l'une des femmes les plus gentilles qu'il ait été donné au jeune homme de rencontrer. Il la croisait souvent. Quand son mari se perdait dans ses bouquins et ne rentrait pas déjeuner, elle lui rendait visite avec un mini-repas et restait discuter avec le vendeur. Au fil des années, le couple lui semblait plus être devenu des amis que des employés.

\- Si c'est comme ça, tu passes à la maison juste après ! La dernière fois que tu es venu à la maison commence à dater d'il y a plusieurs semaines et je ne peux décemment pas te laisser tout seul un jour comme celui-ci ! Décida le vieil homme.

Le concerné sourit, amusé de la réaction de son patron. Il lui était arrivé très souvent d'être invité à dîner par les Johnston. Jamais il n'avait manqué une invitation. Leur présence était une des rares parmi lesquelles il se sentait à l'aise et en confiance. Une des seules à vrai dire. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas une simple proposition à venir souper. Aujourd'hui, Hamish fêtait son vingt-septième anniversaire. Et étonnement, cette idée ne lui inspirait ni joie ni déplaisir. Il s'en fichait complètement, au point de n'avoir ni prévu quoi que ce soit ni contacter personne.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger tu sais.

\- Enfin mon garçon ! Ne dis pas de bêtises, comme si tu pouvais un jour nous déranger… grogna Adolphus. Isla sera ravie !

S'avouant battu, il hocha la tête et retourna au rangement de ses livres.

Pendant qu'il classait les œuvres selon leurs genres et auteurs dans les rayons, il se demanda une fois de plus comment pouvait bien le percevoir son employeur. Un jeune à la vingtaine –bientôt trentenaire néanmoins- passant ses journées dans la même boutique depuis des années, ne voyant personne lors de son temps libre. Il devait leur sembler bien seul leur employé modèle. Si seul qu'ils l'invitaient à fêter son anniversaire chez eux. Bon nombre de gens aurait pu penser que cela rendrait le jeune homme nostalgique, mais pas du tout. Ce dernier se complaisait dans sa solitude. Son petit monde, sa routine. Les mêmes journées, les mêmes personnes, et aucunes nouveautés d'aucun genre en dehors des extravagances littéraires des clients.

Ses réflexions firent que la journée sembla passer à toute allure. Dolph' quitta la boutique et lui donna rendez-vous chez lui à l'heure du dîner. Le vendeur passa un coup de balai dans les rayons en attendant que Mitchell n'arrive. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en retard. Hamish eut presque le temps de récurer entièrement les étagères. Le carillon de la porte sonna enfin et le vendeur alla directement à la rencontre du livreur, qui lui faisait face.

\- Salut Ham'! lui lança le livreur en souriant gentiment, désolé du retard mais je suis tombé sur un de ces clients pénibles… Je crois qu'il me soupçonnait de lui avoir volé quelque chose.

Le vendeur sourit à cette idée. Mitchell avait l'air de tous sauf d'un voleur. Le jeune homme était un peu plus jeune que lui et avait à ses yeux l'image même d'un enfant. Entendez par là qu'avec ses deux yeux bleus et son sourire timide, le livreur semblait incarner l'innocence même. Et le fait de le croiser chaque semaine lui prouvait que la gentillesse n'était définitivement pas une qualité dont manquait ce dernier.

\- C'est rien, lui dit-il.

Habitué aux bribes de mots plus ou moins neutres de son interlocuteur, Mitchell lui sourit en retour et commença à décharger ses derniers cartons à livrer en silence. Le vendeur appréciait le jeune homme pour ça. Il ne lui en voulait jamais de ne pas faire la discussion autant que devrait le faire quelqu'un de poli et accueillant. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes durant lesquels Hamish s'occupa à vérifier une dernière fois l'inventaire de la boutique, le livreur eut finit et ils quittèrent la librairie ensemble. Dans la rue, ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'au petit parking situé à quelques mètres.

\- Tu passeras le bonsoir à Mr et Mrs. Johnston pour moi ? Lui demanda le livreur

\- Compte sur moi, à la semaine prochaine Mitchell.

Puis il monta dans sa camionnette en saluant le vendeur d'un signe de la main. Hamish quant à lui, rejoignit sa voiture et se mit en route jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous.

Quand vingt heures sonna, il apparut devant le portail de ses employeurs. La maisonnette était située à l'entrée de la ville. Elle était nichée dans un petit jardin composé d'une multitude de sortes de plantes, toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Le résultat était vraiment ravissant. Cet endroit était d'une telle tranquillité que l'observer procurait au jeune homme un sentiment de calme et d'apaisement dont il n'arrivait pas à se lasser. Il s'avança toutefois dans l'allée qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée après un long temps à contempler le paysage.

À peine avait-il frappé à la porte de la maison que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volé.

\- Hamish ! s'écria Isla, joyeux anniversaire mon grand ! Entre, voyons.

Cet accueil affectueux eut le don de lui redonner le sourire et il suivit la petite femme à l'intérieur.

La maison était aussi chaleureuse que le laissait entre-apercevoir l'extérieur. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminé, éclairant la grande pièce de vie où était installé un petit salon douillet ainsi qu'une salle à manger, le tout ouvert sur la cuisine dans laquelle s'activait à nouveau Isla. Le jeune homme s'installa dans un gros fauteuil et se permit de souffler, heureux de finir sa journée de cette manière.

\- J'espère que tu as de l'appétit mon garçon ! Parce que mon épouse ici présente à cuisiner de quoi nourrir un régiment entier ! Rigola Dolph', sorti d'il ne savait où.

\- Ca sent merveilleusement bon, complimenta l'invité.

Le vieil homme s'installa à ses côtés et lui demanda si la livraison s'était bien passée. Ils discutèrent ensemble, enfin surtout Adolphus, Hamish se contentant d'un bref oui et non par ci par là, de hochements de tête et de sourires. Isla les appela finalement à venir se mettre à table. Le jeune homme pu alors constater l'ampleur du repas que son hôte lui avait consacré. Le libraire n'avait pas menti, la vieille femme n'avait pas chômé. Les plats avaient l'air tout bonnement excellent.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance presque familiale. Le jeune sorcier se fit la note mentale que cette soirée était sans contester l'un de ses plus beaux anniversaires. Au beau milieu du repas, Adolphus interrompit la conversation en tapant son couteau contre son verre. Ce geste rappela à Hamish l'époque où il étudiait à Poudlard. Il se remémora la grande salle et la tendance qu'avait Dumbledore de rompre le tapage des conversations en tapotant son verre de cette même manière.

Ça le fit sourire, nostalgique.

\- J'aimerai porter un toast, pour toi Hamish, dit le vieil homme, non seulement pour ton anniversaire, mais également pour fêter la date du jour où tu as franchi le seuil de notre boutique pour la première fois. Sans cela, jamais ni Isla ni moi n'aurions pu faire ta rencontre. J'ose penser que cela aurait été d'une tristesse sans nom de ne pas t'avoir parmi nous.

Ce dernier lui sourit en hochant la tête, ému que son employeur y accorde une telle importance. En effet, cela faisait aujourd'hui cinq ans qu'il avait la chance de travailler à la librairie.

\- Merci Dolph', ça me touche beaucoup...

Un reniflement le fit porter son regard sur l'épouse d'Adolphus, elle pleurait, heurtée par les mots tendres de son mari. Quand elle croisa le regard du jeune homme, elle se leva pour l'enlacer. Après ce court moment d'émotion, le repas reprit son court.

Une fois le dessert arrivé, Isla s'éclipsa une seconde en prétextant devoir aller chercher quelque chose. Adolphus regarda le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux, qui mit ce dernier sur ses gardes. Que pouvaient bien cacher ces deux-là ? Il eut la réponse quand la vieille femme revint à table avec un paquet emballé dans les bras.

\- Tiens mon grand, c'est pour toi. Lui dit Isla.

Elle le regarda ouvrir le cadeau en souriant, impatiente de constater si leur cadeau allait lui faire plaisir. Hamish, quant à lui, fut ô combien surpris de découvrir un petit album photo en cuir, vide, et un appareil photo l'accompagnant dans son paquet. Il releva la tête et alla enlacer ses employeurs pour les remercier, touché de leur attention. C'est la première fois qu'ils lui offraient un cadeau pour son anniversaire depuis qu'il travaillait pour eux. Pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il n'était plus simplement un employé pour le couple. Bien que si vous ayez posé la question aux deux concernés, ils vous répondraient que le jeune homme n'était plus un simple vendeur depuis bien longtemps.

Nous comptons sur toi pour le remplir de tes souvenirs les plus chers mon garçon, dit Adolphus, tu sais, les plus beaux moments passent si vite tout au long d'une vie qu'il faut en garder une trace.

\- Merci, répondit simplement le vendeur.

Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Ses plus chers souvenirs de son passé, il cherchait à les oublier depuis longtemps. Il pourrait toujours prendre un ou deux livres en photos lorsqu'il rangerait la livraison de la boutique, lundi prochain. Cela montrerait combien sa vie est exaltante. Sur ses pensées bien heureuse, l'heure de partir sonna et il remercia une dernière fois le couple. Pour le repas, pour le cadeau, mais aussi pour tout le reste, et ça, les employeurs ne le devinèrent pas.

Hamish atteignit assez rapidement le centre-ville d'Auckland, là où se trouvait son appartement. Il y a emménagé dès son arrivé en ville, il y a cinq ans. Celui-ci se trouvait au 3e étage. Hormis le fait qu'il fallait prendre les escaliers quotidiennement, le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout à se plaindre de son chez lui. Au contraire, il se disait avoir été plutôt chanceux. L'appartement était petit mais confortable. Il était composé d'une cuisine avec comptoir dû à l'absence de salle à manger, d'un tout petit coin salon, d'une salle de bain assez étroite et de sa chambre, la seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas modifié depuis son arrivé. Les murs étaient noirs, et la décoration était constituée d'affiches d'Heavy metal qu'Hamish trouvait au départ plus ou moins inquiétantes au moment d'aller se coucher.

A son arrivé, cela rendait ses nuits particulièrement agitées de s'imaginer des squelettes levés les mains vers lui. Cela lui rappelait même les souvenirs horribles de la grande guerre du monde sorcier et Voldemort, donc absolument pas la chose qui lui permettrait de bénéficier d'un sommeil reposant, vous y conviendrez. Mais au bout de quelques semaines, il se rendit compte que rêver de morts qui dansent, bien qu'extrêmement bizarre, lui permettait de ne pas penser à de nombreuses choses indésirables auxquelles il ne voulait plus donner d'importance. Plus maintenant. Au fur et à mesure, l'image des cadavres empilés de la bataille de Poudlard l'avait quitté, et il en était même venu à écouter des morceaux de Black Sabbath et d'Iron Maiden. Et finalement, il était déjà trop tard, c'était devenu un vrai fan. Quand les premières notes de batterie et de guitare se font entendre, il lui semble que pendant quelques minutes, la musique le sort de sa léthargie permanente et le fait ressentir à nouveau. Durant ces quelques instants, il n'était plus Hamish le vendeur solitaire. Hamish l'expatrié. Lorsqu'il écoutait la musique, il redevenait son lui d'avant, juste lui.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il fila se mettre au lit. Il posa son cadeau sur sa table de nuit et s'emmitoufla dans ses draps. Il observa le plafond un long moment avant de se résoudre à trouver le sommeil.

 _-..sept heures et la journée s'annonce radieuse avec des températures très chaudes durant la journée mais..._

Hamish grogna en entendant la voix du chroniqueur radio de la ville, qu'il utilisait comme réveil. Il frappa sur l'appareil de malheur pour l'arrêter puis ouvrit doucement les yeux. L'esprit encore embué, il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la cuisine afin de se préparer un café. Son arme de destruction à lui contre la fatigue. Une fois sa tasse fumante entre les mains, il s'installa dans le sofa et zappa les chaînes de la télévision pour passer le temps. Et il en avait du temps. Il était en weekend. Une journée entière durant laquelle il allait devoir trouver une occupation qui excluait la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment faire : dormir jusqu'à lundi.

Déterminé, il éteignit sa télé, alluma sa chaîne stéréo et la musique résonna dans l'appartement. Il partit en direction de la salle de bain en secouant la tête en rythme avec les sons de la batterie et passa un long moment sous la douche. Alors qu'il profitait jusqu'ici de cette petite matinée, des coups retentirent contre sa porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme pesta mentalement contre l'inconnu et enroula rapidement une serviette autour de ses hanches.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme semblant plus ou moins de mauvaise humeur. Avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la brune commença à parler : « Excusez-moi mais je tiens à vous dire que nous vivons en communauté. Mettre de la musique à fond les ballons à sept heure du matin c'est vraiment pas cool vous savez ! Se lever aussi tôt un samedi devrait être interdit par la loi d'ailleurs ! »

Hamish en resta cloué sur place. Il ne s'était pas rendu aperçu d'avoir mis le volume aussi fort.

\- Désolé... Je... bredouilla-t-il.

Elle le laissa se débrouiller dans ses tentatives d'excuses et le regarda avec un sourire en coin. Elle sembla seulement remarquer à l'instant que le jeune homme devant elle était à moitié nu, alors qu'elle était elle-même en pyjama.

\- Je remarque que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour faire les présentations, mais je m'appelle Brianna. J'ai emménagé cette semaine, juste en face.

Elle lui tendit la main et il la serra avec hésitation.

\- Je croyais que vous m'en vouliez ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire votre prénom ? Lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et non je ne vous en veux pas, je voulais simplement exprimer ma frustration d'avoir finis ma nuit aussi tôt, c'est tout.

Et sur ce, elle lui sourit innocemment. Hamish la regarda de manière suspicieuse, méfiant envers cette étrangère qui était passé de colère à intérêt à son égard. Il lui révéla quand même son prénom avant de refermer la porte.

Après cette arrivée inattendue, la matinée d'Hamish se passa assez vite. Il alterna entre ménage et rangement de manière à ce que l'envie d'aller se promener en ville dans l'après-midi se fasse ressentir. Il prit le bus et se rendit au «Albert Park » où il avait l'habitude de venir quand l'envie de sortir à l'extérieur le prenait, parfois. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la fontaine situé au centre de toute cette végétation et s'installa sur un banc juste en face. Il sortit son livre du moment, _Personne ne gagne_ de Jack Black et commença à prendre part mentalement aux pillages et aux aventures du fameux bandit américains. Cette sensation de vivre ces mésaventures à travers le personnage de Thomas lui rappelait ses propres péripéties et le sentiment de revivre à nouveau. C'était sûrement cela qu'on appelait vivre par procuration.

Tellement absorbé par son roman, le lecteur mit un bout de temps à s'apercevoir que de petites gouttes de pluies annonçaient un orage quant à lui bien plus gros. Quand Hamish se rendit compte que l'encre bavait sur les pages, un éclair frappa et il sursauta violemment. Mais il était déjà trop tard, une averse s'abattit sur lui et il eut tout juste le temps de mettre son livre dans son sac qu'il était déjà trempé. Il sorti du parc et se mit à courir dans la rue pour rejoindre son arrêt.

\- Potter ? Cria une voix.

Hamish était presque arrivé à mi-chemin quand ce nom le figea sur place. Incapable de mouvement et de parole, le jeune sorcier se demande s'il avait rêvé.

\- Potter ? C'est toi ? Répéta la voix, beaucoup plus proche cette fois-ci.

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement vers la personne qui semblait l'avoir reconnu.

La vue du blond qui se trouvait face à lui le glaça encore plus que l'entente de son vrai nom après tant d'années.

Draco Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **31 juillet, 11h**

\- Une minute Pansy tu veux, un foutu mioche hurle dans mes oreilles, donc non, je ne t'écoute pas ! s'écria Draco.

L'aéroport, dans le commun des mortels, est quelque chose que la très grande majorité de la population mondiale déteste le plus. Les vacanciers excités, les enfants qui crient, les retardataires qui se plaignent. Ces êtres humains représentent pour le blond ceux à éviter absolument. Et aujourd'hui il se retrouve au beau milieu d'eux, en territoire inconnu et au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie qui, d'après elle, affronte une période de crise.

\- Draco chéri, si tu n'es pas attentif à ce que je raconte dans les dix prochaines secondes, je promets de venir sur ton île faire de ta vie un cauchemar, lui répond la dite meilleure amie.

Draco dû l'écouter se plaindre à propos d'un nouveau client indécis quant aux choix qu'elle avait pu lui proposer comme technique d'approche commerciale. Dans un même temps, il essayait tant bien que mal de mettre la main sur ses bagages. Quand il les aperçut enfin, il put quitter cet endroit horrible et prendre un taxi pour se rendre à son hôtel.

\- Ecoute Pansy, tu es intelligente, et tu es douée dans ton boulot, tu réussiras à gérer ce client, crois-moi. Sur ce, je dois me rendre au mien, de travail.

Après un dernier au revoir, ils raccrochèrent enfin. Il attendit son taxi pendant plus de vingt minutes, ce bougre allait le mettre en retard ! La voiture blanche arriva enfin à son niveau et il laissa le conducteur ranger ses valises dans le coffre pour le punir d'avoir pris tant de temps.

Le trajet se passait bien. En silence, ce qui, après l'aéroport, était quelque chose de vital pour notre voyageur. Le bémol était la météo. En effet, Draco venait de passer un an en Italie. Il était donc habitué à un temps plus ou moins chaud et plus sec. En effet, Auckland était aujourd'hui lourd, l'air était comme épais et il semblait à Draco qu'une averse pouvait bien leur tomber dessus à chaque instant. Et quand quelque chose déplaisait au jeune blond, ce dernier se sentait obligé de le faire remarquer à la terre entière. Alors il râlait. En ce moment même, il râlait à propos de tout et n'importe quoi : du soleil, de la circulation, du temps qu'il fallait pour se rendre en ville. Et le jeune homme se rendait parfaitement compte d'à quel point cela excédait son chauffeur. Il fût déçu d'arriver à destination avant d'avoir pu faire sortir le conducteur de ses gonds.

Ce dernier, à peine sorti du taxi, se dépêcha de régler les formalités de sa réservation puis demanda à ce qu'on lui fasse monter une salade _panzanella_ , préférence culinaire vestige de sa récente vie italienne.

Dans sa chambre, il se prépara en vue de son entrevu avec son nouveau patron qui se déroulera dans moins d'une heure. Draco était confiant. Depuis quelques années déjà, il travaillait dans le milieu de l'immobilier et s'était déjà vu pourvoir un poste différent dans plusieurs pays aux quatre coins du monde. Il s'était forgé une telle réputation à travers le globe qu'il n'avait plus à chercher d'emplois, les entreprises se bousculaient pour lui en proposer.

Une fois prêt, il lissa une dernière fois son costume, vérifia le contenu de sa mallette, puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée de l'établissement. Le siège de l'entreprise se situant à quelque centaines de mètre de là, il décida de s'y rendre à pied afin de ne pas trop arriver en avance.

La ville était pleine de vie, il ne pouvait pas contredire ce fait. Les gens se baladaient dans les rues, les terrasses des restaurants étaient pleines à craquer, et à chaque mètres, Draco pouvait réellement entendre quelqu'un rire. Cela lui plût et il se dit que partir à la découverte de ce nouveau chez lui serait loin d'être une contrainte. Le faire seul le serait plus en revanche.

Il arriva rapidement devant l'immeuble de la compagnie « New Age 21 ». Il n'hésita pas et rentra directement à l'intérieur. Il en inspectait rapidement l'ameublement puis remarqua la secrétaire qui, assiégé à son bureau, tapait vigoureusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Il la rejoignit et attendit patiemment, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, qu'elle termine ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il dût toutefois tousser une ou deux fois pour signaler sa présence. Ce serait quand même inconcevable d'arriver en retard parce que madame prend son temps… Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle le fixa, intriguée, puis lui sourit de ce genre de sourire qui montrait à Draco que les gens s'intéressaient à lui.

\- Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? Lui demande-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

Draco remarqua parfaitement son manège, habitué, et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

\- Peut-être bien… J'ai rendez-vous à 13h avec le directeur, Monsieur Stuart Bright.

La jeune femme lui sourit et pris un badge magnétique qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Tenez, cela vous servira pour monter à l'étage. Bonne journée à vous.

Draco ne fut pas surpris de découvrir le numéro de téléphone de l'inconnue au dos du badge.

Il releva les yeux vers elle en hochant la tête, et s'en alla dans la direction des ascenseurs. Draco n'avait jamais aimé ça. Après les aéroports évidemment, c'était la chose qu'il aimait moins encore depuis son arrivée dans le monde moldue. En effet, des ascenseurs on en trouvait dans le monde sorciers, mais son ancien lui, inexpérimenté en terme d'objets non-magiques, avait été aberré de constater que l'on pouvait tomber en panne et rester coincer entre ces quatre murs de fer dans les modèles moldues.

Il arriva enfin au huitième étage. Il avança à travers le long couloir qui lui faisait face et se dirigea vers la porte du fond sur laquelle se trouvait un affichage portant le nom de son employeur. Il regarda l'heure et fut fier de constater qu'il était pile à l'heure. Il frappa à la porte, et la voix grave de son patron lui dit d'entrer.

Draco entra dans le bureau et fut surpris de voir une décoration confortablement moderne. La pièce était parsemé de plante verte, en son centre se trouvait deux sièges en cuir marron en face du bureau de monsieur Bright. Le jeune blond s'y avança et serra la main à son employeur à la quarantaine. Il était bronzé et avait des cheveux bruns dans lesquels commençaient à se distinguer quelques mèches grises.

\- Bonjour monsieur Bright, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

L'employeur lui souris et l'invita à s'assoir.

\- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy, bienvenue parmi nous, comment s'est passé votre voyage ? Lui demande-t-il.

\- Très bien, merci.

Monsieur Bright enchaina et lui parla de l'honneur de l'accueillir dans l'entreprise en plus de lui en apprendre davantage sur son fonctionnement et sa propre mission au sein de la boîte.

\- Maintenant que vous savez tout, je vous remets sans attendre la clé de votre bureau. Il se trouve à l'étage au-dessous et votre nom sera sur la porte, je ne doute pas que vous réussirez à trouver avec facilité. Lui dit-il avec un sourire en lui tendant la clé.

Il poursuivit : « Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vous donne dès maintenant vos deux premiers dossiers. Sur chaque dossier vous devrez gérer les transactions de ventes et d'achats, les plans commerciaux, publicitaires, ainsi que de l'ameublement des projets. Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'en tant que manager, vous pouvez demander de l'aide à un des employés, je vous le mettrai à disposition. Vous avez d'autres questions ? »

Draco mémorisa scrupuleusement chaque détails du discours de son employeur et rajouta simplement qu'il avait déjà un assistant pour l'aider. Cela sembla ne pas poser de problème particulier. Après avoir rangé l'enveloppe des premiers dossiers dans sa mallette, Draco pris congé de son patron et s'en alla dans son nouveau bureau. Il fut soulager de constater qu'il s'y trouvait un ordinateur sur lequel il pourrait commencer à travailler dès maintenant. Après avoir lu les informations à sa disposition, le blond trouva dès maintenant quels étaient les points négatifs des projets et il passa un coup de fil à son fameux assistant, Eddy. Ce dernier et lui s'était rencontrer durant leurs études respectives, à Paris. Ils s'étaient lancés sur le marché du travail ensemble et Draco avait embauché Eddy après que celui-ci eut été licencié par son ancien employeur, ruiné. Leur collaboration allait bientôt fêter ses quatre ans. Il répondit au bout de trois sonneries :

\- Salut Draco ! Alors ? Bien arrivé ? Lui demande-t-il.

\- J'ai parlé avec le boss, et je voulais te demander si tu pouvais faire quelques recherches pour moi.

Ce que tu veux.

Draco sourit devant la motivation de son ami.

\- Très bien. Il s'agit d'une librairie à Auckland. Je dois avoir des renseignements sur le propriétaire, Adolphus Johnston.

Il entendu son interlocuteur le taper sur son clavier.

\- Je te rappelle. Lui dit-il.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Eddy lui raccrocha ouvertement au nez.

Il secoua la tête puis se mit au travail sur l'autre projet, un peu plus facile que l'autre à propos de son accessibilité.

Il s'agissait de s'occuper de l'ameublement et de la promotion d'immeubles destinés à la vente. Grâce aux photos de l'immeuble, aux plans des intérieurs ainsi que de la localisation de la résidence, Draco put commencer à se lancer dans la concoction de ce projet.

Ainsi passa la journée. Aux alentours de vingt et une heures, Draco avait bien avancé et savait vers où il allait. Il sortit de l'immeuble en constatant avec déception que la secrétaire avait déjà terminé sa journée.

Il se décida à se balader dans la rue. Le soleil se couchait et il put observer le ciel prendre une légère teinte orangée et rose, tandis que la ville ne perdait rien de sa vivacité.

La nuit tomba rapidement, et être seul témoin des étoiles qui brillaient le rendirent nostalgique un instant. Il se revit plus jeune, regarder les étoiles pour des raisons plus sombres qu'aujourd'hui.

Il se revit perdu, menacé, manipulé. Il se remémora la noirceur, la détresse. Se souvint de la guerre, des morts et des blessés.

Il prit le chemin de l'hôtel.

Etonnement, il se visualisa Potter. _Harry Potter_ , l'Elu. Draco ria, seul dans l'obscurité. Il s'imaginait la vie qu'il devait avoir maintenant. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis que ce dernier l'avait innocenté lors de son procès.

Les gens avaient été comblé de pouvoir accuser le fils Malfoy de tous les maux. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement de leur volonté malsaine à ce qu'il pourrisse en prison, espérant pour lui la plus malheureuse des peines.

Saint-Potty devait probablement être heureux auprès de la fille Weasley maintenant. Mariés, une portée de mioches aux cheveux roux. _Beurk_.

Il devait avoir réussi sa vie.

En s'installant dans son lit, Draco cru qu'il allait vomir.

 _Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz_

Draco s'empara de son téléphone, décrocha et marmonna : « Qui que vous soyez sachez que je vous hais ! »

Un rire lui répondit. Draco le reconnut et sourit légèrement à travers sa mauvaise humeur matinale.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Draco.

\- Blaise, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'y avait que toi pour te risquer à me déranger dans mon sommeil, dit le blond.

Blaise rit une nouvelle fois. Draco pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues et de la musique résonner autour de son meilleur-ami.

\- Ton dernier appel date de la semaine dernière, pas trop tôt ! Tu es où actuellement ? lui demande le blond.

\- Je t'ai manqué mon chou ? nargua le jeune homme, il n'eut comme seule réponse le grognement désapprobateur du blond.

Ce dernier pouvait entendre l'autre sourire et se retenir de rire une nouvelle fois.

\- Plus sérieusement, je suis à Hawaii. Très intéressant comme endroit, les paysages sont magnifiques ! Et toi ?

Draco se redressa dans son lit, et regarda l'heure, midi, avant de répondre distraitement : « Nouvelle-Zélande ».

\- Et tu es partie pourquoi cette fois ? s'intéressa le basané.

Le blond enfila un jean et ouvrit les volets de sa chambre. Le soleil brillait trop fort pour ses pauvres yeux habitués jusqu'ici à l'obscurité.

\- Les pâtes me lassaient, que veux-tu, c'est la vie…

Il entendit son ami s'esclaffer, puis quelqu'un s'adresser à lui dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas.

Mec je vais devoir te laisser, après mon séjour je passerai sûrement te rendre visite, je sais que tu n'attends que ça.

\- Bien-sûr, tu es ma raison de vivre Blaise ! dit le blond, moqueur.

Le coup de fil de son meilleur ami lui fit plaisir, même s'il ne le dirait à Blaise pour rien au monde, celui-ci s'en vanterai nuit et jour.

N'ayant pas mangé depuis hier midi, Draco commanda un sandwich jambon beurre au restaurant de l'hôtel, puis passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à contacter des agences de décoration afin d'en trouver une susceptible de travailler avec lui sur du long terme.

Au bout d'un moment, il décida d'aller se balader pour oxygéner son cerveau débordé de travail. Seulement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, le temps se gâta, et la lourdeur qui régnait dans la ville depuis la veille éclata. Tandis qu'il cherchait un commerce où s'abriter, il vit un homme courir quelques mètres devant lui. Sa manière de courir le troubla, il avait comme la sensation profonde de le connaître sans mettre de nom sur son identité. Soudain le jeune homme regarda derrière lui, il ne savait pas et il vu ses yeux, ses deux grands yeux verts. Et avant même qu'il n'en prenne conscience, il courrait vers lui en criant _son_ nom, sans même savoir ce qu' _il_ lui dirait s'il se retournait. Il le vit se stopper dans sa course, figé.

Alors il le rappela, était-ce bien lui ?

Quand l'inconnu –plus si inconnu que ça, se retourna, aucun doute ne fut possible. Les mêmes yeux surplombés d'une paire de lunette, les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille, avec cependant un visage plus mûr, marqué par les années.

Malgré cette copie d'Harry Potter presque fidèle à ses souvenirs de dix ans plus tôt, Draco Malfoy eut comme l'impression de se retrouver nez à nez avec un étranger.


End file.
